


Scrambled Words to the Line of Love(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [58]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anxiety, Dyslexia, Learning Disabilities, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by zestiie, read by me.___Coles secret, his little secret he kept after he graduated high school. His secret he kept to himself and to never speak of again to anyone even his best friend. The struggle with this secret and not slipping up. This was his secret from his teammates from the people of Ninjago. The moment when he walked up on that stage, his speech for the city he knows and loves, his nightmare from we he was twelve came crashing down on him again.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Series: Ninjago Podfics [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 1





	Scrambled Words to the Line of Love(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scrambled Words to the Line of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812746) by [zestiie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestiie/pseuds/zestiie). 



[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/tzt7syc2b5n9bmp/Scrambled_Words_to_the_Line_of_Love.mp3/file)


End file.
